Sonny With A Chance Of Eviction
by BattersbyGirl
Summary: When the casts of So Random and Mackenzie falls enter the jungle they are in for one hell of a ride. Challenging trials and adapting to jungle life is hard enough, but when there is a killer on the lose and it seems they have inside help, will they live?
1. Tweedledumb and Tweedleshort

**Yes, I know I have another fic 'Road Trip' going (Which ya'll should check out, just sayin') but for all you people who know what I am on about – I'm a Celebrity, get me out of here! Is on, and inspired me to write this. If you don't know, I'm a celebrity is a show where round about 10 celebs go into the Australian Jungle/Rainforest thing and do trials and such, one getting evicted every so often. But I have added a twist to the whole structure, a quite evil one too. But I'll get the first part up and out of the way (Where everyone introduces themselves and first enters the jungle) and then after that, we shall get straight onto the action.**

**I own nothing of Sonny With a Chance, Ant and Dec or IACGMOOH. Set point of View like.**

_Sonny's point of View_

When we finally got off that tin can death trap (AKA – A plane) I staggered out of the thing and got straight into our limo without hesitation. I hate heights and I hate flying. Not a good combination. I sat down and wound my window down; it's boiling here in Australia, 35 degrees at least. I picked up a magazine at random and began to waft it to cool me down as the others got in the limo. Chad came and sat down next to me grinning.

"Got off a bit quick there Munroe" He smirked. I whacked him with the magazine. He looked at me weirdly for a moment, then turned away to talk to a Mackenzie falls actor; I think he was called Ferguson. Yup, Mackenzie Falls actors. Five to be specific. At least I have all my cast here with me. We're off to the jungle, to spend four long weeks doing 'bushtucker trials' and 'eating Kangaroo bits' as Zora so kindly put it on the plane. Seriously, I was sick enough without hearing that piece of news.

After ten minutes we came to a stop and I looked out of the window. We were stood outside some posh hotel, it looked quite nice. I stepped out of the limo as the other Mackenzie falls actor (After muttering something to Chad) got my suitcase out for me.

"Thanks" I said gratefully, taking the suitcase out of his hands.

"No problem" He said, walking off back to two girls I remember as Chastity and Marta. I looked around and saw my cast members talking in a huddle. Grady looked round and beckoned for me to join them, I went over but before I could say anything two people stepped out of the hotel.

_No one's point of view _

Two well dressed men stepped out of the hotel, one tall, the other short. The Randoms and the Falls cast assembled before them. They both held cards in their hands, Tawni gave Sonny a questioning look.

"Hello, and welcome to the jungle" One said, it was the tall one. "We hope you've enjoyed your journey here"

"Enjoyed?" Chad snorted. Sonny and Tawni exchanged glances; neither knew how the man would react.

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper by any chance?" The tall one asked

"Of course, I'm the lead in Mackenzie Falls, everyone knows me" Chad said, with a smug grin.

"Well, I don't know about you Ant but I have never heard of him" the short one said in a Geordie accent

"Wait, you haven't heard of me?" Chad asked, looking hurt. Sonny couldn't help but giggle, Chastity shot her a dirty look.

"Nope" Said the one called 'Ant'

"Then how-" Chad began to ask.

"Do we know your Mr Cooper?" The short one butted in "Well, according to our profiles on you guys you're the one with the 'everybody loves me' attitude"

"That's never him is it?" Ant asked. "I'd have never have guessed!

Chad looked shocked and went to say something, but Sonny had started to laugh, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady all joining in. Ant and the short dude gave them all smiles.

"Now my name is Ant, and his name is Dec. And together we are Ant and Dec. We will be presenting the show, and you will see us regularly" Ant said. "Lucky you"

"So, here is your hotel, enjoy" Dec said, as they walked away.

_Chad's Point of view_

When tweedledumb and tweedleshort left we were left with nothing but our cases. Everyone, well the Randoms anyway, where looking around for where to go. Sonny looked cute when confused, stupid cute... wait, stop thinking that Chad! She is just a random, you are a professional actor. After I stopped giving myself a prep talk I decided to speak up.

"I'm guessing we go inside" I said in a 'duh!' voice walking in front of them, followed by my loyal Mac Falls cast. Sonny rolled her eyes at me, her big bambi eyes, wait... stop it Chad! And she picked up her case with some difficulty and followed me into the hotel. Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy and the weird kid followed her like sheep. Well, I guess my cast follow me like sheep too, but good sheep, pimped out sheep, not the weird sheep the Randoms resemble. Sonny isn't a weird sheep; she's... wait seriously Chad, stop thinking about Sonny!

So we climbed up the stairs, Occasionally Fergie or Sky turned round to help Sonny with her case that seemed to be giving her a lot of grief. In the end we reached the room. Turns out we are sharing with the Randoms. This day is becoming one of my worst.

_Tawni's point of view_

Well... aren't they gentlemen? They help Sonny with her case but not with mine! And I have the limited sparkle edition Coco Moco Coco on. Seriously, Boys notice nothing! Even Zora noticed my lips in natural shine! Well, she said that they looked like I had a billion Christmas lights shoved inside my lip, that's a compliment, right?

Well, we got inside the room, ten beds... oh great, where sharing with that lot... how is this room so large? Someone shrink it please! Anyway Sonny sat down on one of the beds, I decided to bag the bed nearest her, I mean, I wasn't going near Nico and Grady, and Zora doesn't even sleep in a bed. She sleeps with bats, upside down and everything. Well, not that I know, but she spends half her time in a sarcophagus, Weird much? Then Chad bagged the bed the other side of Sonny, what was going on with those two? I mean Chad obviously liked Sonny and vice versa so why didn't they just say so? Honestly... they were so complicated!

Just then the TV came on... wait we have a TV?

_No Ones point of view _

The TV sizzled to life and everyone turned to look at it. A person with a hidden face and two others dressed in black took up the screen. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Hello, and welcome to the jungle" The voice said, it was crackly and sounded old and spiteful. "Rest up as tomorrow you begin your jungle journey, you will become two camps and be pitted of against each other. And then at the end of the week, we will say goodbye to our first. The hands of your fate lies inside the jungle, fail to find the fate, and something may catch up with you before you can even consider what all this means" The voice said. Everyone looked confused. Before anyone could speak the speech carried on. "If you wish to survive, you must become part of the jungle, understand? Well, get to sleep, you have a tough day tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to fall asleep during it" The voice said, and then the TV sizzled out. Everyone looked at each other, that didn't sound good.

**Right back to me, um... I'm not telling you 'the voice' as I want that to remain a surprise, but feel free to guess! I will enjoy seeing who you think will control the fate of the assembled cast members. Please review. Yes? Well, please clicky click the little Review button at the bottom of the page. Also credit to my buddy Sally who Beta'd this chapter for me. Isn't she awesome?**


	2. I am not jumping out of this deathtrap!

**My super fantastic Reviewers: J.S.P.L.O.V.E, lozzie15, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever (I know, I hate Gillian!), iluvchanny13,** **Channy4ever19, cbcgirl – You nearly all guessed who the voice was, and I am sorry to say, none of you got it right. **

**Special Shout out: To Lozzie15. Hiya Lozzie (Lauren if you prefer that), yes I am British (Whoop!) And I agree Ant and Dec are the best, when they knocked them garden gnomes of the wall :L and when Dec did that crossword (_and Dec, famous Geordie duo *moments later* ANT!) Made me laugh for ages! Same here, I want the fabulous Stacey to win, I wanted her to win X Factor but she didn't. Shaun is epic, I'm not too fond of Dom though. A little too bitchy for my liking. Glad you like my other fan fic too, means a lot. From Megan. EDIT STACEY WON!**

**Chapter 2: I am not jumping out of this death trap!**

_Zora's Point of View_

Well, once the idiots I call my enemies started to snore and the idiots I call my friends began to murmur in their sleep, I jumped up and walked over to the thing Ant and Dec called a TV. I mean, for one, it wasn't a plasma and two; it was about the size of Sonny's brain. Seriously, a piece of plankton would have difficulty seeing the screen. Anyway, I got to work, putting the TV on mute I started fiddling with the knobs on the TV panel, all I got was a black and white fizzle on the screen that had a small box on it that read no signal. I sighed, I wanted to hit the box in front of me, but that would wake everyone up so I turned the screen of and jumped into my warm bed. I missed my sarcophagus; I'd prefer to sleep in that. But Marshall told me it was too much money to put on the plane. Tightward. So I just shut my eyes and hoped that I could get to sleep. I might have been able to, if Grady wasn't snoring in my face. I hit his arm a few times. He didn't seem to notice. How dumb can you get?

_No one's point of view_

Once 7 am came around a ringing alarm rung out across the room, making everyone jump. Except Zora, who was laid across Sonny. When the brunette woke up to find the young thirteen year old she tried to wiggle out but couldn't get out until Nico and Grady picked the girl up and put her on her assigned bed. Chad and his Falls cast where laughing. Sonny stood up and walked over to them.

"Next time, I'm dumping her on you" Sonny murmured, sitting down with her cast. Then Ant and Dec walked in with grins plastered across their faces.

"Good night?" Dec asked. Zora looked up and grinned.

"Yup, I slept like a baby" She said, Sonny yawned.

"Speak for yourself" She said in between yawns. Ant and Dec laughed and started to talk again.

"Right, today you will split into groups. Group one, Camp Fire, is Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Ferguson and Zora. Camp ice, as you probably will know, consists of Marta, Nico, Chastity, Grady and Skylar. You each have designed clothing. Get changed and meet us outside in ten" Dec said, walking outside the room.

_Sonny's point of view_

Great, I'm in a team with Chad. It couldn't have been, well, someone not Chad. I grabbed my new clothing and slipped into the bathroom. I got the clothing out of the bag. It was an orange strappy top and tight black shorts. I slipped them on, and Tawni decided to change with me too. Her shorts seemed tighter on her than me, so started moaning she was fatter. I rolled my eyes and put my old clothes in the bag. We stepped out of the room and everyone had changed. The men on our team had the same style top, but longer shorts, that went below the knee and the over team 'ice' had light blue tops and white shorts. We walked outside and Ant and Dec greeted us. We got in another limo and reached the outside of the jungle. When the two men disappeared we got out, not knowing what to do. Then a man came up to us with a grin on his face.

"Hello, my name's Bob and I am you medic in case you get into trouble" He said. I looked around. We needed a medic? That can't be good. "Can I have Zora, Tawni, Ferguson, Grady, Skylar and Chastity?" He asked. They walked off with another man I hadn't noticed before. Then we heard a loud rumbling noise, Chad punched my arm lightly and I looked at him. I began to ask him why he punched me but he simply pointed up. A helicopter was meeting us at the clearing. Oh no, we were going to fly into the jungle.

Does no one know I hate heights? When the helicopter landed the force nearly blew us away. I felt myself trembling, I could feel Chad's eyes on me, but I didn't look back up at him, I didn't want him to think I was a wuss. I felt him put his hand around my arm and he dragged me into the plane, I was glad, I would probably still be outside if he hadn't.

"Don't worry, this is like episode seven of Mack Falls. Where Mackenzie jumps out of the plane to save the girl" Chad said, I glared at him, that did not help my fear, at all!

_Chad's point of view_

I don't think my Mack Falls knowledge helped Sonny there. She just glared at me. That girl could glare. I wouldn't have minded if she was glaring at someone else, but she was beginning to scare me! Thankfully she looked away and I could breathe a sigh of relief. Well I didn't, she might have glared at me again. Thankfully one of the Randoms and Marta came into the helicopter too. Marta came and sat next to me and the Random sat with Sonny.

"Oh Chaddy, I'm so scared" Marta said, wrapping her arms round me. I felt like laughing. How Marta was still on the show was beyond me, it was obviously she just wanted to hug CDC. No one hugs CDC without permission! I tried to get her off, but she was clamped to me like a fox trap, so I had no choice but to let her squish my internal organs.

Four men jumped in with us and gave the captain the heads up. As we went higher in the sky I could feel Sonny trembling beside me. But still, she was joking with Nico, I couldn't believe she hadn't broken down yet. Now, that girl should be in Mack Falls, she was good at acting. Marta should take lessons from her. Higher we went; soon we had a weird shaped bag packs thrown to us. Everyone dropped them except Sonny. Not only could she act, she could catch too! Marta, take note! I looked down at the bag pack. Oh no... parachute.

"Seriously?" Sonny asked, she had gone a pale shade of white. The man nodded and told her to stand up. She did, and he helped her put the parachute on. CDC doesn't do help. So I put my own parachute on, because I am amazing.

"Turns out episode 7 of Mack Falls is going to come in handy" I said to Sonny. She glared at me again. I put my hands up in surrender as the man came to me to check my parachute. Does he think I can't put my own parachute on? Turns out I can't, he took it off and did it again. Turns out I had it on upside down. Easy mistake, how was I supposed to know the zip was supposed to be at the top? He moved over to Marta, who jumped up so he could put the parachute on her. Sonny and...Nico I think he is called, shook their heads at Marta, I understand them, she had gone from chicken to this, thing.

The helicopter stopped, we all looked at each other. Oh no... this could only mean one thing. Time to jump.

"Who's going to go first?" The driver asked.

"I am not jumping out of this death trap!" Marta yelled. The driver laughed.

" It's either jumping out, or getting a good shove out" The driver said. I laughed and Marta jumped up, one of the men told her to sit down as he opened the door. The wind attacked us, and ruined my hair! That is serious damage Mr, no one ruins my hair. No one! The man sat behind Marta and they fell from the copter. The door shut. The worst thing about this whole thing was that I was surrounded with Randoms. Sonny wasn't that bad... but Nico? Uh, get me out of here.

Nico jumped up next, he did the same as Marta. I was left along with Sonny. I went to stand up to go next but she beat me to it. CDC was going last? What was happening to the world?

"Good luck" I said to Sonny. She sat down and turned to look at me.

"Same" She said to me, her voice trembling. The door opened. Sonny shut her eyes and allowed the man to let her drop from the plane. I crossed my fingers, hoping the best for her.

_Sonny's point of view_

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall, the wind was like knifes through my skin, forcing me to open my eyes and I screamed, I could practically see all of Australia here! We were so high. I started to get nervous, we were gaining speed and the parachute hadn't gone yet. I wanted to ask the man when he was going to get on with it, but my mouth had stopped working. Thankfully, we started to go up and I realised the parachute was no in action.

I whooped and yelled with excitement. This was actually quite cool. I looked at all the sights around me and started to admire the sights around me.

"Ooh, look a hill!" I found myself saying. The man laughed and I looked down, seeing a giant X on the floor. We were about to land. I laughed as we skidded to a stop on the X and was helped up by Nico who hugged me when I got up.

"Well done Sonny" He said to me, Marta just rolled her eyes. I didn't care what her problem was; I was enjoying myself so much. Wait, did I just say that?

So I went over to sidelines, waiting for Chad to join us. Hoping he would do well.

_Chad's point of view._

I needed to do this, if Sonny could I can! So I got to the edge and fell. I began to scream like a girl. A very manly girl, a very good looking manly girl. Wait, I was turning into a random thinking all these weird thoughts. You belong at the falls; feel the falls I thought to myself.

It didn't work. I carried on screaming, I felt sick, Sonny must be a wreck, I mean, I'm not even scared of height and I am screaming and shrieking. This is not good for my rep!

We landed and I finally opened my eyes. Sonny and Nico where helping me up, I'm not that heavy am I? I looked at Sonny, she seemed fine.

"That was amazing wasn't it?" She said to me, I opened my mouth in shock. She was scared stiff moments ago. "It wasn't even that scary, right come on, off to camp" She said, leading the way. I stood there for a moment. Shocked to the core.

"Girls" I murmured, following Sonny.

**Hoped you like, please Review guys!**


	3. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

Chapter Three: Row, row, row your boat...

_Tawni's POV_

We left Sonny, Chad, Nico and that McKenzie Falls girl who seriously needs to get rid of those dead ends in her hair and walked down to a clearing. A very dirty one too, the crocodiles should really clean up after themselves! The boys where more hygienic! Me, Zora and Grady decided to leave the Mackenzie Falls cast to walk without us so we made it first and found a letter. Grady picked it up and read aloud...

_Grady's POV:_

Naturally I saw the letter first and picked it up. Examining it to check no mini bugs had been put inside I opened it up and read it out to Zora and Tawni.

"Hello cast members and have a warm welcome from the jungle" I said, warm welcome? I was freezing! To say we were in Australia I was shivering my but off.

"Your friends will reach camp another way but you will have to take the long route" I carried on. Long route? I hated long routes.

"Trust Sonny to get the easiest" Tawni moaned. Zora face palmed and told me to carry on.

"You will get to camp by boat. Be careful not to fall in the water, it's contaminated. Enjoy your trip. Ant and Dec" I said, "Aw, they added a kiss" I said as I saw the tiny x.

"No Grady, that's a map. The X is where the camp is!" Zora yelled at me, rolling her eyes. That twelve year old is scary!

_Zora's POV_

Finally, the Mackenzie Falls cast caught up and Grady showed them the letter. We all had to sigh as they started to fret about dying from the boat ride.

"Look, what Sonny, Chad, Nico and your friend who I can't remember the name of, probably did something harder than us, so come on!" I yelled, jumping in my boat.

"Yeah!" Grady said, following me in.

"If I have to" Tawni said, annoyingly flipping her hair back and sitting behind Grady. "Let's do this thing!"

I watched as the others hesitated before getting in the boat, but before you could say so Random I was of, with pedalling worthy of the Olympics. Grady finally got the message that I wouldn't be able to make the journey on my own and joined in. Tawni was to absorbed in her stupid pink nails to help, but unlike the Mackenzie Falls lot, we had actually gotten our boat of land so for once I wouldn't force her into doing this chore.

_Skylar's POV_

Oh my god. They are seriously making us work? In this weather? Plus I had my hair done before we came to this stupid place so I am not to fussed about this. So I just sat in the boat and let Chloe and Fergie do all the hard work. They should work out more often; we are in the number one Tween show after all. Unlike that lot... but Chad liked that funny girl. Sunny? I think that was her name anyway. I don't know why, it wasn't like she was pretty or anything, unlike Marta. Beautiful Marta, but she was pawning after Chad... what did girls see in him? Sonny didn't see it in him, which made a refreshing change.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, coming out of my thoughts. Honestly, working with these idiots was a chore.

_Tawni's POV:_

We where nearly there and best of all Zora and Grady had done all the work. Just then I saw Sonny, walking down a long path to where the Camp was probably situated.

"Sonny! Hey Sonny!" I yelled jumping up with joy to see my best frenimy. She turned around and grinned.

"Hey Tawni!" She yelled back. I saw her say something to Pooper and Nico but before I could ask her to wait for us to get to the bank before leaving I fell in. Ew! The water was wet! Yuck. I saw Grady and Zora jump in too, laughing. How could they laugh? My clothes where ruined.

"Let's swim to shore!" Zora yelled.

"Let's not" I cried. But the two of them had already begun swimming and I didn't want to be left alone so I followed. Sonny, Chad and Nico helped us out, Marta just stood there, checking Chad out which was wrong on so many levels.

"To the camp!" Zora yelled running of. Finally a bed!


End file.
